A mothers care
by Liauno
Summary: Sometimes it's good to enjoy some mothers care


A mother's care

The team was on a mission at the east coast. From how it turned out Hannibal's plans as usual didn`t go without a hitch. The bad guys proved to be hard to catch. Face had been sent into the lions den running a scam. Unfortunately his cover blew but because he had sneaked his way into the gang and it had seemed he was accepted in the group of bad guys it took the team some hours before they noticed something was not right. Face had missed check in by half an hour. The gang was hiding in a warehouse complex so there was no telling where exactly Face was.

"I'll go and find out."

"Be careful Murdock."

"I always am." Murdock started down the street on full speed behaving as if a dog was pulling him on the leash. He made sure he got very close to the open door before he started shouting "Billy, leave that kitten alone. Come here Billy, sit" All the time he kept running.

The first guys were too stunned and Murdock was through the door and well inside the warehouse before he was stopped.

"No, leave me, I need to find the kitten, help me search, bad boy Billy."

"What are you rumbling about?"

"My dog chased the kitten in there, I need to find it, kitty kitty come here, come to papa." All the time he was looking around frantically pretending to look for the cat.

"There's no…"

"Found it, here you go." Someone came over pretending to stroke a cat on his arm.

"Oh thank you sir, thank you." Murdock picked the imaginary kitten and left the warehouse talking to the dog and the cat without a stop.

"What was that?"

"The best way to get rid of the nutcase. You want him to bring police here because we denied him to look for his cat?"

"No."

:::::::::::

Murdock went around the block and then slipped back into the spot where BA and Hannibal were hiding.

"He's in there laying on the floor behind some crates, looks badly beaten. He looked at me though, he seems lucid."

"More than what can be said about you fool. Move it Hannibal, Face needs help."

"Cool it BA, we need a plan."

"I have one, go in and beat the guys to pulp."

"Well uhm…classical front door assault, just as I was going to…"

"Shut up Hannibal, you don't have a plan. Let's get the kid out of there."

BA jumped to his feet and the rest followed. They were well trained, taking out the guy by the door and getting inside was no problem. Once inside though all hell broke loose, the guys in the warehouse were plenty. While Hannibal and BA decided to keep their backs to the door and fend of the guys one by one Murdock tried to get to Face. That way he got more beatings than the other two.

Face heard rather than saw the commotion from his spot in the corner and got to his feet. He saw Murdock in trouble and also jumped in to get to his aid, punching and swinging around wildly to draw some attention to himself. Murdock and Face fought together with all their might to get as many of the bad guys as possible. Luckily no weapons were used or this could have ended really nasty. The fight took long but finally the A-Team got the upper hand. It wasn't enough to arrest anybody though, just enough to manage to get away with all team members.

Once in the safety of the van Face collapsed in a heap and Murdock crawled over to his seat. BA sped down the road and Hannibal made sure nobody followed before taking stock of his unit. All of them were badly beaten. Face and Murdock worse than the rest.

"Get us to a motel BA. Murdock you okay there?"

"Yeah."

"Face?"

Face only responded with a grown.

"Come on kid, let me look at you."

Face just curled up a bit tighter.

"Stop for a moment BA."

With the car not rocking again Face rolled to his side and allowed Hannibal a quick look. He had been beaten badly, bruised all over. His knuckles were bloody from fighting and his lip split. Hannibal reached for Face's obviously swollen hands but he cradled them to his body.

"Face."

"No, they are broken, at least the right one."

"How do you know?"

"They broke it, I heard the bone snap. Heard that tone too often and know how it feels."

"Sorry kid, BA, a clinic before the motel."

I turned out his right wrist was broken indeed and the left badly sprained. Some broken ribs and a lot of bruises on the inside and the outside were diagnosed too. Murdock too had his bloody knuckles wrapped and a sprained left wrist bandaged. He too had some cracked ribs. Hannibal and BA had gotten away with bruises but also felt the fight to the bone.

As soon as the doctor was done the four quietly slipped out of the clinic and were gone. In the motel they all collapsed on the beds and were asleep within the minute.

In the morning everybody was stiff and groans filled the room. BA was first to get up. He went to the van and brought everybody's bag inside. Face who sat at his bed fished for a loose fitting t-shirt and a non to tight pair of jeans to get dressed in. Hannibal watched Murdock and Face wearily but for the moment didn't say anything.

"What's for breakfast?" It wasn't easy to destroy Murdock's appetite.

"Whatever we find on the way, we don't have anything here. I want us to start early. We have to get the drop on them today, they will not expect us to come to the meeting point but we are not in our best shape right now. Let's go guys." Face had managed to go to the office and get information about a drug deal that was supposed to go down today before his cover was blown. Now they had to go there, take some pictures for evidence and if possible destroy the drugs.

Slowly they made their way to the van and everybody got into his seat. Hannibal watched the duo in the back of the van through the mirror. Murdock was clearly uncomfortable but seemed to be doing okay considering his condition. Face on the other hand was outright miserable although he tried to hide it. He couldn't help the flinches and little groans though that escaped him with every pothole or curve.

"There's a food joint there, BA, let's stop for breakfast." Hannibal got inside to get sandwiches and drinks for all. While the team eat, Face was just toying with his sandwich.

"You need to eat Lieutenant."

"Can't."

"And why is that?"

"Please Hannibal, I'll eat later. I'm not hungry."

"BA, call your mom to take a taxi and meet us halfway, we still got plenty of time, we'll drop Face off before getting to the rendezvous place."

"No, no, I'll eat." Face quickly took a tiny bite and started to chew.

"You'll not go with us if you force this sandwich down or not, it's going to come back out anyway."

"But Hannibal I can…"

"Face, you have a hard time staying upright in your seat, you took a bad beating. You will endanger yourself and possibly others rather than to be of any help. You need rest kid."

"Murdock was equally beaten."

"Not as much as you buddy."

"I can stay with the van and be your backup."

"No. I feel better to have you a safe distance away. Besides Murdock will stay with the van he's not that much better off than you but at least he can defend himself."

"I can too, we can be with the van together."

Hannibal removed the bullets from his handgun and held it out to Face. "Okay, take the gun and pull the trigger."

Face tried to use his unbroken hand but even so he yelped in pain when he tried. The weight of the gun and the movement made using a gun impossible.

"Thought as much."

While they had been arguing BA had already called his mom from the phone boot next to them and informed her about what had happened and what they had planned. He was on his way before any more arguments could be exchanged. "We meet in about an hour. From there we need about forty five minutes to the site, we got plenty of time to get a good hideout."

Soon they met up with BA's mom. She gasped when she saw the four beaten men in front of her.

"Face will stay with you, we'll come later in the day to enjoy some of your meals. See you in a few." BA hugged his mother and soon everybody was on his way, Face and Mama to her house, the rest to finish the mission.

Face sat in the back of the taxi trying to stay upright in the soft seat. It proved difficult to do so and soon he opted for laying down over the two seats. Mama was in front.

"Are you okay? Do you need us to stop for a while."

"I'm fine. Just tired."

After an hour's drive they reached the house and got into Mama's apartment.

"You look bad, you should go straight to bed."

"I want to shower first, I feel itchy all over, didn't shower yesterday or this morning."

"Okay, there's fresh towels in the bathroom, I'll get the guest bed ready for you, yell if you need anything."

"Thanks."

While she got the bed ready and tidied up some other things in the apartment she never heard the water running. There was also not much other sounds coming from the bathroom.

"You are taking long in there Templeton. Do you need help?"

"No. Thanks."

Another ten minutes passed and she still didn't hear any water running.

"Templeton, dear, are you alright in there."

There was silence followed by steps and the click of the door unlocking. Face stood there in his jeans. He had managed to get out of the T-shirt and undo the bandages around his sprained wrist but nothing more. His cheeks were red in embarrassment and his gaze directed to the floor.

"Could you help me unbutton the Jeans? I can't get my hands to cooperate."

Mama could see Face's bruised hand trembling from the effort of trying to open the buttons for several minutes. And she could see all the other bruises covering his torso and was able to guess how the rest of his body that was still covered looked like.

"Come here, let mama help. You can't bath on your own without hurting yourself further. Tell, you what, we get that Jeans off and I help you wash down before I leave you to do the private part on your own."

"I…I can't ask for that…I"

"You didn't ask for, I offered and now hush."

Mama unbuttoned his Jeans and helped him to step out of it. By the time she looked up again his cheeks were even redder than before and she tried to diffuse the situation with small talk.

"How did you get the buttons closed this morning?"

"Murdock did."

"Okay, should have gone for something with a rubber waistband instead."

"I didn't know they would leave me behind."

Mama stopped in her actions to look at him and he noticed his slip.

"Sorry, didn't mean it like that, I…I'm so thankful for your help, I…"

"It's okay, Templeton. I know how close you men are and I'm not one of them. I understand, no need to explain. Besides I'm happy when I have one of you around to pamper a bit. Come on, sit on the edge."

Face sat on the edge of the bathtub and allowed Mama to wash him. It felt good to be cared for.

"I'll leave you to the rest. Call if you need help, don't lock the door, okay?"

"Okay. And ,Mama?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you."

"You are welcome boy, always. I'll be in the kitchen and make some hot chocolate for us."

"Thanks."

Face got out of his boxers and finished bathing before dressing into sweatpants and t-shirt. Then he joined Mama in the kitchen.

"Sit down boy, you look tired."

He sat at the table without words. He had wanted to protest but he knew he had no chance. She had seen his injuries and he knew he looked like crap. He didn't like to admit it but the simple task of getting cleaned and dressed again had left him wiped out.

He sipped at the chocolate Mama had pressed in his hands and the warmth felt so good. He let his head drop on the table and held the cup to his cheek.

Mama watched the man in front of her and was taken back to another time and a similar situation. Face had been hit over the head and was out of it for some time before he woke up in the hospital. Hannibal had first wanted to leave him in the hospital to finish the job but when Face was not quite right in the head after he woke up he changed his mind and called Mama. That time too they had a job near Chicago.

_"Mrs. B I need you to take care of Face for a little while. He just woke up in the hospital we took him too and he has a bad concussion."_

_"Oh my god, where should I come to?"_

_"We will bring him to you. I wanted to leave him here but he's too vulnerable right now."_

_"That's not even a question. But why is he too vulnerable to stay in a hospital?"_

_"He's awake now but not quite right in the head, he's…he's like a child."_

_"Just bring him here, I'll care for him."_

_"Thanks."_

Hannibal later on told her what made him change his mind. Face had gotten up from the bed looking around but not doing anything and Hannibal told him to get dressed. Instead of going to the bathroom he had removed his hospital grown right there and then and had to be prompted for every piece of cloth he was supposed to put on. He didn't mind the fact that nurses and other staff was coming and going and that the room he was in had big windows. That was when Hannibal decided he couldn't leave him there. Somebody might take advantage of his state.

After that Face had spend the day with her, sitting in the chair or wandering around the apartment. He eat when being prompted but other than that didn't do anything but always wore a genuine smile. When she saw he was tired she told him to bath and go to bed. Face got up and removed his clothes right in the living room. He stood there in his birthday suit as if it was the most normal thing in the world, not embarrassed at all. He had total trust in the woman that was with him. She helped him over to the bathroom and into the shower and even washed him when he didn't start on his own. Then she wrapped him into a big towel and rubbed him dry. It was much like bathing a kid, quite a big kid. Face had total trust in the world and not a care. Even if it was the result of a concussion she was happy for him, he could do with every carefree moment he could get.

A moan brought her back to the present. Face's head was laying on the table top together with his hands, his eyes were closed and the cup still pressed to his forehead.

"You should be in bed. Drink and I'll get some clean bandages to rewrap your hand."

"I'm sorry, the drink tastes good and feels good to but I can't drink any more."

"That's alright, let me just help you to bed so you can rest."

"I'm okay to go there." Instead of getting up he moved his head some and pressed the cup to his other cheek.

Mama sniggered just like BA. "I see, come on, the cup should be cool by now anyway. I'll make you a hot water bottle, okay?" without waiting for a response she went to put on some water to heat.

"Thanks." He got up stiffly after reluctantly letting go of the cup and made his way to the kitchen door where he stopped and turned around.

"BA's room. Down the hall and to the left."

"But BA will be here soon and needs rest too."

"For now you are here and you need rest. If the rest comes we can arrange things new."

A look crossed his face that she couldn't quite place before he turned his head and slowly walked to the room.

Mama made the promised hot water bottle, actually she made two, the only two she had in the house, and went to her patient. She found him sitting on the bed. "Lay down before you fall off. Here's your hot water bottles."

"But…BA said they will be here in some hours, they will also stay here…. I think."

Now she could place that look. A light bulb went on when she remembered what BA had told her about Face's insecurities. "Don't worry, they will be here soon and they will either stay here or take you along to wherever they go. For the time being this is your bed. We can put up a bunk bed for Murdock, Bosco can join me and Hannibal can take the couch. They didn't leave you behind kid, they are just looking out for you. Lay down." She gently guided him to lay down and gave him the hot water bottles to place wherever they felt best.

"I'll go for the book I started reading before Bosco called and join you here. It's nice to have company from time to time. Just relax and sleep some, you really look bad."

Face closed his eyes but was unable to sleep. He shifted around uncomfortably and glanced at the watch in the room about every five minutes.

"Face, relax. They will be gone for some more hours. Sleep a bit I'll stay with you for another thirty minutes before I go to prepare lunch for us."

"What if they need my help?"

"They know what they are doing, don't worry. You couldn't be of much help now anyway."

The last statement made him turn his eyes away. "I can be of help if I need to. Hannibal should have allowed me to come along."

"Stop worrying, okay? They are there and you are here and this evening you will all be together again. Now sleep." She looked at the figure in the bed and was amazed at how the usually confident con man could change like this. 'Somehow like a child but in a different way, not like the last time. Afraid that his family will not come back for him like a little boy in nursery school and at the same time worried that something might happen to them. Last time you were a carefree child, that was way better. I don't suppose hitting you over the head would do the trick though.' She was lost in her musing for quite a while until she realized it was time to go and prepare food. Face was still not sleeping.

"What do you want for lunch?"

"I'm not hungry."

"What did you have for breakfast?"

"Hannibal got us sandwiches." It was true. He never said he eat them so it didn't count as a lie.

"I'll make us a soup, that can easily be warmed up when you do feel hungry."

When she returned an hour later he was still up but clearly very tired.

"What do you want first? Food or sleep?"

"I'm not hungry."

"Then sleep." She took her seat in his room and continued reading her book, all the time watching the man next to her shifting around, trying to find a comfortable spot.

"Does it hurt bad?"

"It's okay."

"Didn't you get any pain meds."

"Don't need some."

"That wasn't the question. Did the doc give you any?"

"No, I'm okay." Now that was a clear lie. They were buried in his bag. He would have to go to mass on Sunday.

Face couldn't sleep the whole day, he dosed a little here and there but never really drifted off. He tried to force down some soup from time to time but that too didn't work. All he could take in was a little broth from the soup and Mama got more and more worried.

It was already dark outside when she heard the knock on her door followed by a quiet "Mama, we are here." from BA.

Mama went to open and, as soon as the three men were inside, pulled Hannibal aside. "Hannibal I'm really worried, you have to take the boy back to a clinic, he couldn't sleep all day, just shifted around in bed trying to get a comfortable spot, couldn't eat, drunk just very little and is obviously in pain."

"Did he take his pain meds?"

"He told me he wasn't given any."

"Ah, why did I even ask. Our fault, we should have given it to you." On her puzzled look he added "He never takes them."

"And he was also so worried about not being able to help you."

"He always does, no reason to worry there. You said he didn't eat or drink?"

"He tried, but after a few sips always had to stop." While she said it BA came back to where they were standing.

"Faceman been giving you trouble?"

"Bosco! Of course not. I'm just so worried about him, he just can't get the rest he needs."

"Why, he's out like a light."

"Oh my god, he fell unconscious." Mama started for his room but Hannibal held her back before she could try to rouse him.

"Don't worry he's just sleeping." Hannibal sat at the side of the bed and carefully stroked some hair out of Face's eyes. "We are here now Face, all went well, sleep tight kid."

Face moaned a little and turned his head a tiny bit into Hannibal's touch before continuing his much needed sleep. BA was holding his arms around Mama, watching from the door. "See, he's sleeping peacefully now. Faceman is like that, beat's himself up over being left behind and over not being able to help us while he is the one who needs help. Soon as all his team is around and he knows everybody is safe he can relax."

"You mean…"

"Exactly that mama, don't worry, he'll be fine, he always is."

Together they left the room but made sure the door stayed open. "Now I wanted to enjoy some of your cooking, collect our Lieutenant and crash in the next motel. Seeing that said Lieutenant is not going to go anywhere anytime soon and the rest of the team is bone tired too…"

Mama stopped him mid sentence. "No way you are leaving. There's food in the kitchen, Murdock will sleep on a bunk bed in the room Face is occupying, Bosco will sleep with me and you take the couch."

"I see, the command has been taken over. In that case we are more than happy to stay for the night."

"And for as long as it takes to get you boys back on your feet. Now go and eat."

Nobody objected. They were hungry and tired. Soon everybody had a plate in front of him.

"Murdock when you finish take some painkiller and get on the couch, I want to have an eye on Face, just to make sure."

"Okay Colonel, I can sleep anywhere, I'm so tired."

After a quick shower everybody was asleep. Hannibal's sleep didn't last as long as he had planned though. He woke up to some rustling and moaning next to him at three in the morning.

Face had woken up some time before. He was hungry and thirsty and had a terrible headache. That combined with the other pains in his body made sleeping again impossible. He knew the headache was caused by dehydration and he also knew it was his own fault for not drinking. He contemplated just laying there until morning to not disturb Hannibal. After all he must be more tired than him after the fight two days ago and the completed mission the day before. Finally he decided that Hannibal was deep asleep and would not wake up if he just sneaked out of the room for some water and bread. Unfortunately he had not calculated the stiffness of his body and the Colonel's light sleep. He managed to sit up and swing his legs to the side, but when he pushed himself off of the bed he couldn't bit back a moan.

"Going for a walk Lieutenant?"

"Just to the bathroom, keep sleeping."

"Why would you need the bathroom if you never ate or drunk today?"

"She had to tell you, eh?"

The smirk made Hannibal relax, Face would be okay.

"I'm on my way to the kitchen actually."

"Let's go then."

"You can sleep, I just want to get some water and bread, I'm starving."

"I need some water too."

"And you want to make sure I drink enough."

"Well, you seem to know me. And I want to make sure you take your pain meds."

"I don't need them."

"Sure, you are blue and black all around."

"I can sleep without them." On Hannibal's skeptical look he raised his hands in surrender. "Look, if I'm not asleep in thirty minutes you can force them on me, okay?"

"Fair enough, let's go."

Face got up but had to steady himself for a minute before he was able to slowly make his way to the kitchen.

"At your speed you won't even be back in bed in thirty minutes."

"Just wanted to make sure you can keep the pace old man."

"Watch it kid."

Hannibal looked for two cups and handed one to Face who finished the water in one go.

"You could have drunk something during the day, you know?"

All he got for an answer was a sheepish look as Face passed him to get to the tab and refill his cup. In the mean time Hannibal found the bread and handed two slices to Face. After it was all gone they started back to the room. This time Hannibal was leading the way but he wasn't much faster.

"How did it go?"

"Okay, we couldn't destroy the drugs but got enough evidence to take them all down, the buyer and the seller. Some people on the seller's side that are operating in the dark will escape though."

"Nothing we can do there."

They both laid back down. Hannibal tried to stay awake until Face was asleep but couldn't. Face watched Hannibal's eyes close and fell asleep himself with a satisfied smile, knowing he would have gotten away if he had not fallen asleep again within the set time.

They slept long the next morning and still woke up before Murdock. When they made their way to the kitchen they found mama cooking and BA eating.

"Sit down you two, nobody will leave that kitchen without a full stomach. Face, especially you, you have to catch up for yesterday."

"Thanks, I'm hungry."

"You better hadn't said that Faceman, she'll stuff you like a turkey."

After a while they could hear the sound of the TV clearly set to the cartoon station from the living room. Hannibal leaned back. His boys would all be okay with a little rest and he could allow himself some rest too. It was good to just lean back from time to time and enjoy some mother's care.

The End


End file.
